Are you the one?
by imotare18
Summary: Humor, Tragedy, Drama, Horror, Suspense and all in all Romance, All this genre had been experience by one girl but she never thought it is going to be hard. Join Rin Kagane as she pass this obstacle just to achieve her dream "One-sided love really hurts doesn't it? Especially when it was your first and last love, Face it Rin... This is reality! He will never love you" RinxLen
1. Prolugue

**New Story GUYS!**

**This story just popped out of my head when I was watching K-ON... I know right weird **

**Anyway i hope you like it... This is only a prologue**

* * *

**Her POV**

I always tell myself that _**Music**_ is my life and I don't need _**him**_….

But… Why?

Why does it _**hurt**_ knowing that he doesn't _**love **_me…?

* * *

**His POV**

What is this _**feeling**_? Is this _**emptiness**_?

Why? I had my _**love**_ beside me…

But why do I feel so _**empty**_?

Like it's so _**incomplete**_…. Like something….

.

.

.

No… _**Someone**_ is missing

* * *

**Their POV**

_**Love**_ is really confusing…

.

.

.

"_Are you the one?"_

* * *

**Done!**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**I hold onto Ren as i told him about the story of 'Us'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"WAAH! I can't believe it... I'm in Vocaloid high"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This school year will be the best!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~imotare18**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

**First Chapter**

**Childhood memories~**

**Summary:**

**Humor, Tragedy, Drama, Horror, Suspense and all in all Romance, All this genre had been experience by one girl but she never thought it is going to be hard. Join Rin Kagane as she pass this obstacle just to achieve her dream "One-sided love really hurts doesn't it? Especially when it was your first and last love, Face it Rin... This is reality! He will never love you" RinxLen and many couples **

**A little bit of humor but in the first chapter let's cry a little bit**

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

* * *

**Voice 1…**

**Magical Mirror ft. Kagamine Len and Rin**

* * *

**Kagane Rin's Voice**

"Mom… How did you meet dad?" my 4 year old son look at me with those innocent azure blue eyes, that he got from his father. I smiled at him and took him in my arms. Ren… Ren is his name. I hold Ren as I told him the story about **'Us'**

"I started 20years ago…" I stared

.

.

.

_Nobody has ever paid a visit__  
to this tiny room in the attic.__  
I'm a frail girl having an empty dream of happiness__  
in this world of absolute solitude._

I' am 7 years old that day when my mom and dad has work in Japan so he had to move and if we had to move that means I have to change my school. I heard Vocaloid High has many talented people I wanted improve my skills in singing. I let my mom enroll there.

"WAAH! I can't believe it… I'm really in front of VOCALOID High…" I exclaimed as I skipped? Inside the school. I look around and saw many talented school mates. This school year will be the best of all. I smiled as I went to my homeroom.

**~School Hours~**

This feeling again… Being new to the school, you don't know anyone. They just treat you like you're a nobody. I 'm beginning to doubt my decision on enrolling this school… I don't fit this school. Right now I 'm sitting at the corner of the classroom with no one to talk to.

"Hey…" Spoke too soon I look up and saw a girl with teal hair that is tied into two pigtails. "Umm… Hey?" I greeted looking around, and checking if I'm the one she is talking to.

I heard her laugh and I look at her confuse "I'm talking to you" she said, smiling. "Want to play?" Since I had nothing to do i nodded my and that's how I became friends with _**Hatsune Miku **_but that didn't start the story. The next day start the story.

_One day, in an old mirror,__  
a boy suddenly appeared.__  
Introducing himself as a magician,__  
he smiled at me with a face which bore a striking resemblance to mine._

**~3 years later~**

3 years later pass, I can't believe I had a band with me; Miku and Gumi are the only members. Since Miku and I love music started to think we should make a band. At first no one is interested in joining our band but then when 6 months has pass Gumi started to join and we've been playing music for almost 2 years already, it makes my day happy.

"Hey, Ugly" I heard a voice said I turn around and saw Mary (**A/N: My OC, I don't want to use a Vocaloid) **I never been popular it's always Miku and Gumi that is popular. I shiver with fright thinking what she will be doing to me… but just when she was about to punch me. A new voice was heard

"What do you think you're doing?" a boy same age as me asked Mary with his arms crossed.

"Kagamine-sama"

"Well, what are you doing?" he asked with venom onto his voice. Mary just ran until she was out of sight. I sighed in relief and looked up to him, "Thank you" I bowed and smiled at him. He gave a blank look but nodded his head.

I was about to leave when heard something that irritate me. "Hey kid, you better watch out for yourself, next time I won't be there for you" I heard him said. I turn to him and glared, which startled him.

"We are just the same age so don't call me kid" I said. He looked at me with a smirked onto his face

"What should I call you? KID…" He said emphasizing the 'Kid' word. I glared to him even more "I have a name you know" I stated getting irritated.

"Yeah…Yeah… _Kid…_" He smirked

_The wheel of my fate began to turn, and my days began to change.__  
Is it okay for me to call you my "friend", my very first friend!?__  
As I hesitantly placed my palm against yours across the mirror,__  
I could sense the magic set in motion. "Say my name?"_

"RIN!" I shouted "My name is Rin Kagane" I shouted and started to run but half of my run I heard shouted at me.

"My name is Len Kagamine!" I don't know why, but I started to smile.

_From that hand I was touching, I heard your voice.__  
It was so warm that my tears started flowing.__  
Can I really just keep holding your hand?__  
In this lonely world, by myself, I had waited so long__  
for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror._

Days passed we always started to bump each other and I fail to notice we started to hang out, walking me home, making jokes at each other and finally joining in our band with his friends Kaito and Gumo. The six of us started to perform in contest and always win 1st place.

_The magician granted all of my wishes.__  
I was rid of my illness and could walk now.__  
The long long war has come to an end.__  
In this quiet room, there is now a lot more laughter._

Today I was walking home with Len because his house is only 2 blocks away. "Hey Len…" I muttered as we walk down to the never endless road on the way home. He looked at me urging me to go on what I'm going to say. "We will stay together till we grow up right?" I asked with doubt onto my voice.

"Of course! What make you say that?" he asked me trying to hold his laughter

"You know when we grow maybe you will find someone you love and you will leave me like we never been friends" I muttered, I don't why I feel my heart has been shot by a dagger ready to break it. Len rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Stories…" I muttered. Len sighed and then he smiled at me

"That will never happen" He said "I will kill myself if that happen" he continued. I wanted to believe in his words, but for some reasons I just can't because I knew it will happen soon enough that he will broke of our friendship.

_In the past I once had a dream,__  
in which I remembered that I used to be a princess in a beautiful castle.__  
I still remember that nostalgic dream vividly.__  
And now even that has become reality._

_All the wishes I had in my dream have been granted,__  
but there is something I still want more of:__  
"magic", which only you are capable of.__  
"Please never let go of my hand..."_

Then it happen one week has passed when we had that conversation, His mother died because of car accident. Len became distant to me. Then I realize I love him, I wanted to help him with his problem, But the problem is he didn't want to talk to me. A year passed I was 11 years that day I already have courage to talk to him.

I waited for him outside the school gates, when I saw him, talking to his 'New' friends, smiling, having fun with them. I went near him "Len… C-can I S-Speak to you?" I shuttered, he looked at me, and raising one eyebrow then sighed.

"I'll be back, she wants to talk to me" He said with disgust onto his voice. It hurts… It hurts how he treated me that day.

_I wish to you__  
that we would always be together like this,__  
so please come to me right now.__  
I'm so lonely that I cannot sleep. Won't you tenderly say my name?__  
I will always be waiting for you._

When we got to the park we used to play "What do you want?" he said, glaring at me.

"What did I do to you?" I asked, fidgeting "I don't remember us getting into a fight… I want to help you" I muttered as I looked at him straight to the eye. I looked at his facial expression… it's very unreadable

_The duration of magic is too short.__  
The lonely girl's "dream" now reverts back to reality.__  
"I must leave now..." "Don't leave!"__  
"The magic is wearing off."__  
"I must bid you goodbye." "Don't say goodbye..."__  
"Please, don't cry." "Don't leave!"_

"Argh! Don't you see?!" He shouted, making me shiver with fear "I just use you, you're pretty useless. I Don't want to be your friend anymore!" he shouted as I feel my tears falling one by one onto my cheek. I swallowed what he said and started to shiver. I knew it… That there will come a time you will broke off our friendship.

**Kagamine Len's Voice**

_Everything on the other side of the mirror is "the mirror image" of everything on this side.__  
Our completely opposite fates will never permit us to be together.__  
"I merely return to you what you have given me."__  
I will never forget your smile and your tears.__  
So please, don't ever forget__  
me._

It hurts seeing you cry in front of me, I never did mean what I say. I just want you to leave me alone; I don't you to put yourself in danger because of me. I don't want you look like my mom if we got into an accident. I can't say it; just put a blank Len… Blank….

"I knew it… That there will come a time you will broke off our friendship" she said. Every word she just said hurts me. I wanted to cry but please not in front of her. "Okay… I get it" she muttered, I just looked at her with my blank look.

"I promise you that I will leave you… But keep in mind that you will always be my best friend" She gave one last smile that I will miss and ran towards the exit of the school. I can't hold it anymore; tears ran one by one onto my cheek.

"What have I done?" I muttered to myself as I sank on my knees. "I didn't want this to happen!" I shouted. I want all of this to rewind… I wanted to be back the way it used to be. Back where I met the angel! Back where we are happy together. I wish I could stay be our side but I can't. I just lost my precious friend.

_I wish we could have stayed together forever.__  
Even without magic, I want to be by your side.__  
So please, come to see me once more.__  
I will polish this old mirror and be waiting for you always.__  
No matter how much time passes, I will keep on__  
waiting for you._

* * *

**Done! It's my first time to right a drama so i know it's not really that good :p**

**So Sad... Anyway **

**To be seen in the next chapter**

**"Rin... It's been 5 years already, I can't stand you always crying!"**

**"If he's happy I will be too"**

**"Rin..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"YOU PERVERT!"**

**"It's your fault you show it to me"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Imotare18**


	3. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

**I'm making Len the bad guy... SORRY! actually Len is my favorite Vocaloid**

**But since this story popped onto my head i can't help it -_-**

**Summary:**

**Humor, Tragedy, Drama, Horror, Suspense and all in all Romance, All this genre had been experience by one girl but she never thought it is going to be hard. Join Rin Kagane as she pass this obstacle just to achieve her dream "One-sided love really hurts doesn't it? Especially when it was your first and last love, Face it Rin... This is reality! He will never love you" RinxLen, MikuxKaito, GumixGumo and many couples**

**I don't own anything except the story**

* * *

**Voice 2**

**Set you free ft. Mymp**

* * *

**Kagane Rin's Voice**

5 years already passed, I'm 16 years old today. To tell you the truth my feelings for Len didn't vanish, whenever he's there my heart started to pound, I feel like couldn't breathe. I sighed, I wanted to move on! Why? Why can't I? I was sitting in a bench writhing lyrics for the band until I hear a familiar voice calling onto me.

_**We often fool ourselves**__**  
**__**And say that it's love**__**  
**__**Only cause when it's gone We end up being lonely**__**  
**__**So how are we to know That it just isn't so**__**  
**__**That we just have to let each other go**_

"RIN!" I look up and saw Miku and Gumi running towards me. I smiled at them as they sit next to me "That _**STUPID**_ Kaito! Stealing my leek flavored ice cream" Miku shouted, stomping her feet onto the grass.

"Please Miku, It's just an Ice cream" Gumi stated, smiling while arms crossed. I nodded in agreement. Miku looked at us shocked.

"Just an ice cream?..." Miku paused "It's **LIMITED EDITION**!" she then shouted

"Right…._**Limited Edition**_" Gumi muttered. I only smiled at them and took a deep breath, but suddenly something… No _**someone, **_caught my eye.

Len… He's walking with his new friends **(Gumo and Kaito left him)**. I look at him while hearing my heart pound "5 years…" I muttered, not noticing a small tear fell onto my cheek. Miku and Gumi looked at me, then at Len, then at me.

_**There were many times**__**  
**__**When we shared precious moments**__**  
**__**But later realized they were only stolen moments**__**  
**__**So how are we to know That it just wasn't so**__**  
**__**That we just had to let each other go**_

"RIn… It's been 5 years already! I can't see you always crying!" Gumi exclaimed, glaring at Len's direction

"if he's happy … I will be too" I said, smiling but I can tell it's full of sadness

"Rin…" I hear Gumi myuttered. I look up and saw Miku and Gumi looking at me with concern eyes. "I'm fine, really…" I said while showing my Oh so- called muscles. Gumi smiled while rolling her eyes with my stupid action.

"Len is stupid, for leaving you Rin" Miku said, trying to cheer me up. I smiled at Miku, and then stood up. "This isn't me!" I paused "Well, come on we don't want to be late on our band practice" I said full of delight on my voice. Gumi nidded as she stood up but lost her balance causing her to fall and which lead to…. Um… -/-… When we were about to help Gumi stand up, a new yet familiar voice was heard.

"Watch, where you're going..." a boyish voice said. Miku and I look up only to find Gumo in front of Gumi with one eyebrow raised.

"Gumo?" I asked. He nodded and reaches out his hand for Gumi.

"T-thanks" Gumi said and was about to get Gumo's hand, Oh how sweet!Just then Gumo raised his hand higher and smirked.

"Just kidding… Polka-dot panties" Gumo laughed. Maybe not…

Miku and I both sweat dropped waiting for the eruption to come

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2.

.

.

1

.

.

"YOU PERVERT!" Gumi shouted, I think I can see a dark aura surrounding her.

"It's not my fault… _**You're**_ the one who's clumsy causing _**you**_ to fall showing it to _**me**_… Wait… don't tell me…" Gumo paused, and then suddenly his arms are onto his chest "Are you trying to seduce me? Sorry but I'm not into clumsy ones" Gumo said shaking one finger.

"WHAT?! Of course not!" Gumi shouted, flustered.

"Puh-lease… Don't try and deny it" Gumo teased

"Rin… Miku… Gumo is bullying me again TT^TT" Gumi wailed grabbing mine and Miku's arms. Gumo just rolled his eyes and grabbed me on the arm.

"Rin… Gumi is bullying me…" Gumo mimicked. Miku laughed as she watches Gumo and Gumi bickering at each other. It's always like this either Miku and Kaito fight or Gumi Gumo fight… It's fun, I smiled… What weird friends I have.

I failed to notice that someone… A boy was watching us full of jealousy.

_**If loving you is all that means to me**__**  
**__**When being happy is all I hope you'd be**__**  
**__**Then loving you must mean**__**  
**__**I really have to set you free**_

**~After practice~**

"That was fun" Gumi said, smiling. Gumo just rolled his eyes and started to write lyrics. I don't know what all is about; he just told me he is making a song for his special one.

"I baked some waffles, have one" Miku said, smiling. Kaito look at it carefully and took one.

"They are good, but they look like fly swatters" Kaito stated, while eating the waffles made by Miku. A vein pooped into Miku's head as she grab onto the chair. She raises it and threw it to Kaito. "Don't call them, **FLY SWATTERS!**" she shouted. I looked at Kaito, who is unconscious on the floor…Poor Guy…

"I had a perfect plan, for the next singing competition" Gumo said to me, I looked at Kaito and Miku… They're fighting, and then at Gumi, she's… daydreaming?

"What is it?" I asked. Gumo pull out his sketchpad and he opens it. When he was discussing the plan which is I'm not listening to it. I looked at the picture… and I tell you it's a drawing of a kindergarten. Bunnies? What? "Do you get me so far?" Gumo asked causing me out of my thoughts

"Umm… Who drew that?" I asked pointing at the '_**AWFUL**_' drawing. Gumo looked at the drawing and started to smile that is full of proudness in it.

"I did" He said smiling to himself "Did you like it?"

"Um…." Gumi started to laugh out loud while pointing at Gumo's '_drawing_' "See I told you, Your drawing is for kindergarten" Gumi said. Gumo glared at Gumi and clicked his tongue.

"You got it wrong, Gumi… Rin is speechless because of my '_**AWESOME**_' drawing skills" Gumo smirked while nodding his head. Gumi continued to laugh out loud.

What if Len is here? Maybe it will be the best… Who am I kidding?

_**Each day remains my love for you**__**  
**__**Keeps growing stronger But everytime we meet**__**  
**__**Makes leaving you so much harder**__**  
**__**So how are we to know That this just wasn't so**__**  
**__**That we just have to let each other go**_

**~Next Day~**

"We have a new student" Ms. Sakine announced, She look at the new student. "Introduce yourself…" she continued. The new student looks around the classroom and smiled.

"My name is Rui Kagene" The new…Er… Kagene-san said. I can see Gumi glaring at Kagene-san.

"What's wrong?" I asked Gumi

"I don't like the new girl" Gumi said glaring at Kagene-san. I looked at Kagene-san… She looks friendly

"Why?" I asked

"I have a bad feeling with this girl, I don't like it" Gumi shivered

"Rui, you can sit beside Rin, Rin raise your hand Please" Ms. Sakine said. I raise my hand as, Kagene-san went beside me. Our eyes met then she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you" She greeted with a smile. "Ah… Y-you too" I nodded my head. She's friendly I don't see why Gumi hates her.

**~Lunch Break~**

"For some odd reason, I had a bad feeling about the new girl" Miku stated… Please not her too

"Me too" Gumo muttered, Kaito agreed

"Why do you guys hate her?" I asked, all of them shrugged and then began to eat. I don't see anything bad about Kagene-san

* * *

Days passed Rui and I become close, but Miku, Gumi, Gumo, and Kaito still said they had a bd feeling about her and to avoid her but I ignore them. Rui keep telling me about she found her first love, whom I don't know.

"He's so perfect!" Rui exclaimed, I only laugh at her

"Why don't you confess to him?" I asked. Rui looked at me then her eyes started to twinkle "OMG! You're right! I will confess to him" Rui smiled. Oh… I hope the guy can take care of her…Who is the guy?

_**If loving you is all that means to me**__**  
**__**When being happy is all I hope you'd be**__**  
**__**Then loving you must mean**__**  
**__**I really have to set you free**__**  
**__**Letting go is not an easy task**_

**~Band Practice~**

"I'm here-"I greeted but was cut off when a chair flew onto the classroom and into my face.

"GET OUT!" a voice shouted, I look up, while rubbing my face and saw our clubroom advisor, Luka-sensei glaring at Gakupo-sensei, the drama club advisor. Don't worry, they're always like this.

"OUT! Out in this classroom!" Luka-sensie shouted

" But I didn't know that today the month, You keep your nap-"

_***BOOOGSH***_

"I SAID OUT! -/-" Luka-sensei blushed as she throw Gakupo-sensei out of the classroom… LITERALY. She took a deep breath and smiled at me. I'm telling you she's like Erza on Fairy Tail "Rin, Can you help me clean the auditorium?" she said

"Sure…" I said as took my leave

_**~Auditorium~ **_

"I l-like you!" I heard a familiar voice shouted as I was cleaning the storage room in the auditorium. It was Rui… I smiled, she has some guts. I wonder who the guy is. "_Me too…"_I heard a reply from the boy but when that voice spoke, my world stop.

I peek onto the room and tears started to fall onto my cheek. There… Len is smiling at Rui saying that he likes her too. I can't breathe, I wanted to scream but I can't… It hurts, my body started to shake as I drop the boxes I'm holding.

"What's that?" I heard Rui asked

I started to run… Run away from that heartbreaking scene. Tears flow freely onto my cheek as I run and fail to notice a person. The two of us bumped each other

"What the-! RIN! Watch where you're go-"The person stopped. I didn't bother to look up; I can't let anybody see me like this. "Rin, Are you okay?" As the person hold my head, this time I look up and saw Gumo looking worried. Tears keep falling… I feel weak…

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't answer, I try to calm myself but my tears disobey me. It hurts… I feel my heart started to break. I took a deep breath and smiled at Gumo.

"O-oh… I'm just c-crying because I feel h-happy" I forced to smile as tears flow freely onto my cheek. It hurts. I know that Len and I should part but I can't stop myself from crying, I didn't know that it really hurts.

_**When smiling feels like**__**  
**__**I must wear this lonely mask**__**  
**__**It hurts deep inside And I just cannot hide**__**  
**__**That there's anguish at the thought**__**  
**__**That we should have to part**_

"We've been friends for 6 years already Rin… You can't lie to me" he said. I looked at Gumo he had this serious face that makes me want to cry until my heart is about to burst. I started to cry even more as I told Gumo everything all he did was to pat my head and saying I'm going to be all right. He even asked me if I want him to beat Len but I told him it's all right.

"Come I'll take you to Gumi and Miku" He said taking my hand as we walked towards to the classroom. I guess I really need to move on, I will give Len to Rui now. If he's happy to Rui, I guess I will be too. Congratulations… Len and Rui…

_**If loving you is all that means to me**__**  
**__**When being happy is all I hope you'd be**__**  
**__**Then loving you must mean**__**  
**__**I really have to set you free**_

* * *

**For all Rui fans, I'm not against Rui**

**Actually I like Rui but since i will need her for the future pairing (Spoiler alert)**

**I got the drawing part on Bleach it's pretty funny and the fly swatters from Special A**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"MOM!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I'm worried about Rin"**

**"Why?"**

**"I saw her crying, she even told me that her crush didn't like her"  
**

**"Who is this guy?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Imotare18**


End file.
